


Floating

by exilefromlife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, they bang okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exilefromlife/pseuds/exilefromlife
Summary: Otabek gets tied up by JJ and has some reflective moments.





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

> A long overdue gift for my favorite JJBek anon on Tumblr. This is the softest smut I've written. Please enjoy.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr!](http://findyouranchorpoint.tumblr.com/)

Otabek squirms slightly, testing the hold of the ropes weaving themselves down the length of his arms. His shoulders ache lightly with the stretch he’s forced into but he can’t help the upward tick of his lips when he hears a _tap tap_  off to the side where the door is. JJ’s barefoot, then, walking back into the room. He wants to turn but can’t with the collar around his neck connected to the ropes behind him. A cool hand caresses his jaw and his eyes snap open behind the blindfold. His lover--his Dom--wasn’t supposed to be that close already.

Unless they’d already started their game.

_Well._

He tilts his head as much as he can to encourage JJ along. Otabek can hear a short huff of breath and releases the one he wasn’t aware of holding. JJ’s amused and that’s always a good sign.

“Good boy.” JJ’s voice is husky and sends a shiver down the Kazakh’s spine. “Are you cold?”

He’s been naked for the better part of an hour while JJ tied him up and got himself ready, but he’s not cold. JJ turned on the heat before they’d left for practice, guaranteeing that their house wouldn’t need to warm back up before their scene. “No sir.”

“You shivered.” JJ’s thumb strokes along his cheek, a soothing back-and-forth.

“Yes sir.”

“I see. Tell me if you get cold or uncomfortable.” He doesn’t ask if Otabek remembers his safeword. They don’t have the mindset to say no unless it’s meant, so a safeword is a moot point. They have one, but have never had to use it. It’s not something they’d forget if they needed it anyway, so repeating it would serve no purpose.

He knows a response is expected, either to state his discomfort or to answer an affirmative. It’s so easy to go with the latter choice. “Yes sir.”

“Good boy.” Another shiver and he feels JJ shift and lips brush his cheeks, a reward for his body’s honest reaction.

Otabek suppresses a rogue thought about Pavlovian conditioning in favor of letting out an audible breath--not quite a gasp but not __not__  a gasp either. He gets a kiss to his cheek in response and can feel himself starting to float.

“Do you want to know what I’m going to do or do you feel like being surprised tonight?” His Dom whispers.

“There are only so many things you can do with me tied in this position.” He misses a beat in which JJ stiffens. “Sir.”

“Cheeky.” JJ’s warmth retreats and Otabek frowns. It’s a small misstep, but he doesn’t know what the taller man brought into the room with him so he’s not sure what his punishment may be.

“Count.” There’s a sharp, needle thin line of fire that licks his thigh, a slap resounding through the room. The pain stuns him for a second, as it always does at first, until his brain catches up.

“One, sir.” Otabek keeps his thighs relaxed, knowing that tensing them with this tool would be a bad plan. It’s a switch, not a paddle like he’d expected, and he’s _thrilled._ This isn’t a punishment for his comment, he realizes. Not with a switch. It’s a soft reset, like after a new add-on’s been installed on a browser.

It still sends a clear message with the next hit, this one on the other leg. Insubordination will not be tolerated. That’s not how they work together. “Two, sir.”

After three more strikes, Otabek’s panting as his cock throbs insistently. He’s counted properly, and JJ tilts his head up to claim his mouth in a searing kiss. It’s all Otabek can do to just moan into it, giving himself over to his Dom as planned.

“Good boy. Now answer the question.”

It takes his brain a moment to remember the question he’d answered before. “Your choice, sir.”

“ _Such_  a good boy.” The praise makes his cock twitch and he can practically feel the smile from the other man. “This won’t take long, I think.” A finger strokes up the length of his cock.

“Ah!” Otabek tries to drop his head and just _feel,_ but instead gets the collar pressing hard against his throat. He shudders with arousal and gets another kiss from JJ.

“I’ve got you, shh. God, you’re easy like this.” His Dom states with a laugh. Otabek feels the bed dip on either side of his hips and knows what’s about to happen a split second before it does.

JJ sinks down on his cock with a moan that could make porn stars jealous, and Otabek grits his teeth so hard he can feel his jaw creak. His Dom is _tight_  and it’s been a long few days of not getting off until this point, and he’s only human. JJ shifts, adjusting to the intrusion and Otabek can feel both shoulders pop when he tries to grab the Canadian to get him to stop moving.

“Are you okay?”

“Please, sir, I can’t---please stop moving.” He’s gasping, hands tightening into fists behind his back.

“Otchka, that was loud. Are your shoulders okay?” The concern is more than his Dom, it’s from his best friend of 15 years, his lover, his husband. It’s very real and worth it to JJ to break the scene, if only for a second.

“They just popped, they don’t hurt.” Despite the statement, hands come up and feel his shoulders, assessing the way only a sports therapist could.

“Okay.” There’s a tinge of uncertainty in his voice, and Otabek grunts questioningly. “Blindfold?”

“Yes.” His eyes have been closed for a few minutes, so when the blindfold comes off he’s not blinded by the lights in the room. Once the stars behind his eyelids have faded, he opens his eyes slowly and meets JJ’s worried look.

The effect’s immediate, and JJ settles easily back into his confidence. “Your eyes won’t be open long, my darling.”

“Looking forward to it sir.” He flicks his glance down to JJ’s lips and back up, getting a grin in return.

“You’re bold, Beka.” JJ raises himself up and sinks down quickly, drawing a gasp out of the shorter man he’s riding. He pounces on the opportunity and kisses Otabek hard.

They make out long enough that Otabek’s head spins in the way that means he’s floating pretty high, and JJ caresses his cheek again. Otabek hums and closes his eyes as JJ uses him as he floats.

The first time they’d done this, JJ had stopped completely when Otabek was floating and he was thrown off for several days. JJ had never stopped like that again and that was the only time Otabek had ever experienced subdrop.

He can feel pressure building in his abdomen as his husband’s moans get louder and more frantic, but he doesn’t actually feel his orgasm hit. He just floats higher and higher until floating back down like a feather.

When he comes to, he’s facing JJ, who’s holding him tightly. He hums and snuggles closer. “How long was I out?”

“Hmm, twenty minutes or so. How are your arms?” JJ’s gray eyes still hold a glimmer of worry in them so Otabek takes a moment to assess as best he can.

He meets JJ’s gaze, letting his husband read him. “Fine. Sore, but good sore.”

“Good.” He’s pulled closer, tight against JJ’s chest. “I love you.”

“Love you too. Did you order pizza?”

“Of course.”

“Cool. I’m not moving from this bed until tomorrow.”

“Lazy bum.”

“ _Your_  lazy bum.”


End file.
